1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical contact, and more particularly to electrical contact having multiple contact tips.
2. Description of Related Art
An conventional electrical contact locates between two members for electrically connecting with the two members. US publication number 2009170378 issued to Harada on Dec. 21, 2011 disclosed such conventional contact. The electrical contact includes a flat base, a tail and a spring arm extending from the flat base. The end of the spring arm defines a contact tip for electrically connecting with a first device. The tail is used for electrically connecting with a second device. Thus, a robust electrical connection is established between the first device and the second device.
When the spring arm is pressed, it will be deformed to provide a elasticity force ensure the contact top touch with the first device. But, the spring arm will have a bad elasticity due to long times use. Thus, the electrical connection between the contact tip and the first device can not be ensuring.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical contact to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.